


Seeds of the Past

by keirieski17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirieski17/pseuds/keirieski17
Summary: When Alistair stops getting letters from Genora, he turns to the only other person he can trust: Cullen. He and his new wife, Evelyn Trevelyan, help the wayward Warden find the Hero of Ferelden and attempt to help her cure the darkspawn taint.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This the first multi-chapter fanfic I have worked on in a long time, and I'm extremely excited to be working on this. There will be smut in later chapters because I'm a horny shit, but this chapter is mostly just exposition. Thanks for reading!

Cullen Rutherford was not someone Alistair had ever expected to see again. No matter what their _connection _had been during training, they had parted ways once Alistair joined the Wardens. He had done his best to forget what he was leaving behind.

Had Alistair pictured their reunion, it would not have featured blood mages and Cullen on the brink of his sanity. It wouldn’t have involved the Right of Annulment, or a Blight, or the mad noble woman who taken root in his heart. A reunion should have been the two alone, apologizing for things they had said when Alistair was leaving.

As it was, Alistair could not bring himself to speak when the group came upon Cullen. He had sounded so broken, so unlike the stoic boy Alistair remembered. He let Genora take the lead, as he had since they met, too afraid to face what Cullen had become and even more afraid he would reveal something about their past. When the group was moving past him, though, he dragged his feet, lagged behind the others. When he was sure no one would hear him, he knelt down beside Cullen and whispered, “They won’t get away for what they’ve done to you. And I will see you again.”

He walked off without waiting for Cullen to respond.

It was years later, though, when they would meet at Skyhold, Alistair on the run from the Wardens, Cullen deserted from the Templars. They were a sorry pair. There had been so much to do in the last ten years that Alistair had never been able to fulfill his promise. For a brief time they were both in Kirkwall, but there had been no time for a reunion as the Qunari were sacking the city.

It shocked Alistair when Cullen made the first move. He had been trying to figure out how to approach Cullen for days, trying to find the right words to beg his forgiveness.

A scout, Jim, had come with a message from Cullen. It was simple, just a request to come to his office. Nothing about it even hinted about what he wanted. For all Alistair knew, he had been forgotten in the eleven years since Alistair had left and this was purely to discuss the wayward Wardens. Warily, he made his way along the battlements. He ran a quick hand through his hair, an anxious habit. He quickly attempted to readjust, which probably just made him look all the messier. He sighed.

“Commander?” he said as he knocked.

“Come in,” the muffled answer came through the door. Another hand through his hair, and then Alistair was pushing the door open.

Cullen looked older, he thought. There was a scar on his lip where Alistair remembered smooth skin, and a huge cape of some sort wrapped his shoulders, making him look even broader than he was. Something about him, still, was so familiar to Alistair and it seeped into his bones, making him feel more comfortable.

“You sent for me?” Alistair was annoyed by the way his voice sounded. It was strained, as though the emotions inside him were pressing on his throat.

“You don’t have to be nervous, Alistair. Sit.” Cullen gestured to a chair on the opposite side of the desk. “Or is this how you greet all your old friends?”

Alistair smiled a little. “Only the ones whose last words to me were “Maker damn you, rat bastard.’”

Cullen laughed. “Fair enough. I was, uh, rather dramatic back then.” His expression grew thoughtful. “I didn’t have a chance to reply the last time you spoke to me.”

“We really don’t have to discuss Kinloch if you don’t want to,” Alistair said quickly.

“It is… not something I speak of often. But seeing you grounded me a bit, even if I couldn’t say at the time.” Cullen paused a moment, then said sheepishly, “And I’ve always wondered if you were going to keep your promise.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“Don’t worry yourself. I’m glad you didn’t seem me like that. I was not in a good place in Kirkwall. Honestly, it was not until Evie allied us with the mages that I really understood how wrong I was.”

“Yes, I’d heard about Redcliffe. I hope Anora was not too unpleasant.”

Cullen coughed. “The Queen was lovely.”

Chuckling and rolling his eyes, Alistair said, “The woman’s a shrew, but whatever you say.” A moment of pleasant silence passed before he said, “Evie, huh?”

“Oh, um, the Inquisitor, rather.”

“Yes, Evelyn Trevelyan, I knew who you were referring to. But the nickname— and is that a blush I see?”

“Our relationship is professional.”

Alistair snorted. “As professional as ours in training, I’d wager.”

Cullen froze. He looked like a nug faced with a fennec in front and a cliff behind. Eventually, he muttered, “I didn’t think you remembered.”

“How could I have forgotten? You were the first person who ever made me feel loved.”

“Alistair—”

“And you’re as lovely as ever, Cullen.” Without really meaning to, Alistair found himself rising from the chair and making his way around the desk. They’d been the same height when Alistair left, but now he found himself wondering if he was taller. “And I’ve always missed you.”

“Nothing can come of this now. You’re married and I have Evie.”

“You think Genora doesn’t know of our past? You think I didn’t tell her after Kinloch, before I’d let her love me?”

“That doesn’t mean anything for us right now.”

Alistair shrugged. “We’ve had others join us in bed before. I can’t imagine she’d be scandalized.” He avoided mentioning that the other time was to save their lives, and had produced a son he had yet to meet. But the second part hadn’t been a lie; Genora was the one who suggested joining him and Morrigan in bed.

Cullen seemed to process that a moment. “Evelyn wouldn’t feel the same, I’m sure.”

Again somehow without meaning to, Alistair found himself kneeling before the Commander, looking up at him. He was eye level with Cullen’s lips, which filled him with the same familiar-yet-not feeling he’d felt before. He remembered what it had felt like to have those lips on his, on his skin. “Have you ever asked her?”

“Of course not.” Cullen had said it like it was meant to be an exclamation but could not muster the effort. His eyes kept drifting down from Alistair’s to instead regard the other man’s lips. Alistair wondered how different he seemed to Cullen after all these years.

“Maybe you should.” Alistair was breathing heavy, memories batting his mind like a storm: Cullen practicing with his sword, Cullen resting on top of him, Cullen’s hands in his hair, Cullen everywhere.

Cullen leaned down. “One kiss can’t hurt,” he whispered. And then his lips were on Alistair’s.

Alistair had been envisioning something of a clash when their lips met, something desperate and passionate. Instead, he found that Cullen’s lips were soft on his, the movement slow and languid. This was better, he thought. Another type of kiss might have led somewhere neither of them meant it to. And this kiss spoke of an affection which had endured a decade of separation and the love of others. There was a tenderness that Alistair didn’t remember from before. He never wanted to stop.

Of course, even moments of gentle reunion didn’t last forever. There was a knock on the door, and Alistair jumped to his feet. He heard Cullen snarl something about Jim before sighing. Alistair went back to his chair.

“Come in.”

Jim looked at his feet, as though he were afraid to look Cullen in the eye. “You’re being summoned to the war room, Commander.”

“That will be all, Jim.”

“Yes, sir.”

Alistair watched the door close and waited for Cullen to speak.

“I suppose I must leave,” Cullen said.

“So it appears.”

“I, uh, I’ll talk to Evie later. I must tell her what happened here.”

“I think that’s for the best.”

Cullen ran a hand through his hair. “If I don’t see you again before you depart, write to me.” He paused, then quieter he said, “Please.”

“If you will answer, I will write.”

“If Evie is… upset by this. I, well, I have committed myself to her. I’m not sure—”

“I will still write you, even if only as friends.”

Cullen smiled and placed a hand over Alistair’s on the desk. “A deal, then.”

Two years passed of letters back and forth from Skyhold to Weisshaupt. The first Cullen wrote detailed a conversation with Evie. True to his word, Cullen had told her everything. He told her about how the two men had fallen in love during training, about their fight when Alistair left, about their brief reunion at Kinloch Hold, about the kiss they had shared in his office. Evie had listened quietly and intently. She asked if Cullen still loved Alistair, and Cullen had said he wasn’t sure, but admitted he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

In the end, Evie gave a tentative okay to them rekindling their past, with the assurance she could end it at any time. Alistair’s next letter told Cullen that Genora had not minded at all and had in fact indicated she’d like to invite Cullen into their marital bed (this made Cullen blush). Despite this, their letters were mostly innocent. Occasionally, Alistair would make a reference to Cullen’s physique, or Cullen would indicate he was excited for a reunion, whenever that may be.

It was a few months after the Exalted Council when Cullen found the letter Jim had left on his desk. He knew something was wrong as soon as he opened it. Tearstains marked the page, and the writing was scrawled.

_Cullen,_

_Genora has stopped sending me letters. I fear she may be in danger, and I don’t know where she is. I don’t know if it’s wrong of me to ask you of all people to help me find my wife, but I have no one else to turn to. It’s not as though I can ask Divine Victoria to abandon her duties. Tonight, I leave for the Storm Coast, where she last told me she was headed. I will wait a week for you there, if you care to find me, but I can’t spare more time that that. _

_I do not need the Inquisition, Cullen. I fear something has happened to her, and I would like to avoid word of that spreading as long as possible. I trust you, Cullen. _

_Yours, _

_Alistair_

It wasn’t really a question whether Cullen would heed the request. It was a simple enough matter to appoint someone temporary Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, particularly since they had transitioned into a peacekeeping force. He’d make some excuse, some mission to avoid questions; he would not betray Alistair’s trust.

He found Evie waiting in their chamber, upstairs from the war room. He walked up to her, and she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, he kissed her, hard. The kind of kiss he hoped would communicate his love.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Her amber eyes were full of concern and he felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to say.

“I’m leaving, love.”

“What? Where are you going?” One eyebrow had disappeared into her dark hair, left curling free the way Cullen loved it.

Instead of trying to explain, he handed her Alistair’s letter. “He needs me,” he said simply.

“Of course you can go. But,” she looked at him, almost tall enough to not have to look up, and continued, “I am coming with you.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Evelyn embark on their adventure to meet up with Alistair on the Storm Coast. When they camp for the night, Cullen tells her stories of him and Alistair.

As Cullen continued to argue why she shouldn’t come on this trip, Evie busied herself by packing for it. There was a bag for her essentials, like bandages and healing potions. It also contained extra ties for her hair as she knew she was likely to lose a few on the journey. Her daggers, lovely things with a wicked curve, sharp as a razor, and crafted from dawnstone and dragon scales, were carefully sheathed and crossed behind her back. A large saddlebag contained leather armor, smallclothes, and a casual outfit. One last small bag was to contain food and a canteen of water.

She was nearly done packing and Cullen was still talking. “Evie, love, isn’t it best for the Inquisitor to remain in Skyhold?”

“I’m leaving Josephine in charge. With how calm things have been, she should have no trouble.” She looked at him pointedly. “And I’ve missed the adventure.”

“We can go on another trip together, after I return.” He sighed. “Alistair wished for me to keep the matter private.”

“You two are going to need more help.” She touched his face gingerly. “And if it’s important to you, it’s important to me.”

She didn’t voice her other motive, to see them together and figure out for herself where Alistair fit into their lives. She hadn’t spent much time with the Warden before he returned to Weisshaupt, except in the Fade. She had almost left him there instead of Hawke, but something inside her had told her that would be the wrong choice. It was only a few days after that when Cullen had informed her about their past, and she found herself immensely grateful she had not caused him that heartbreak.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Cullen said, sighing and leaning his face into her hand. It had been a few days since he’d shaved and the stubble tickled her palm.

“You’ll be there to lend me a hand,” she said as she grabbed the most important item for their trip: an arm, crafted from Dagna’s knowledge of both magic and machinery, which allowed her to continue to fight. There was an odd tingling as it attached itself to her stump.

Cullen groaned. “Hasn’t that joke gotten old yet?”

“Not yet.”

“And I can’t change your mind?”

“Not likely,” she said as she shot him a smile.

“If Alistair is angry, I’m sending him after you,” he said as he began to pack his own bags. “You are a stubborn woman.”

“You’re the one who married me.”

They left Skyhold the next day, under the pretense of unrest on the Storm Coast. The only people informed of the truth were Josephine, so she knew what not to say, and Harding, so she could back up their story about the Storm Coast.

Cullen grabbed his horse, a golden stallion he called Flynt. Evie rode a dracolisk. She was orange, an Abyssal Hang-Tooth who had been at Evie’s side for the better part of two years. Evie had lovingly dubbed her Lotus after the Blood Lotus herb she liked to snack on.

The last member of their little party was Cullen’s mabari, Rosco. Well, he was technically Cullen’s, but Evie had long since come to think of him as theirs. He tended to go wherever Cullen did these days, and there was a decent chance he would have tried to follow them even if they had wanted to leave him behind. She was glad to give him the chance to run, though, and perhaps even fight. Mabari were war dogs, after all, not meant to be cooped up. He sat himself next to Cullen’s horse as Cullen climbed atop his mount. Evie knelt down and scratched him behind the ears.

“Who’s a good dog, Rosco? Who’s a good boy?” she cooed.

“Spoiled is more like,” Cullen said as he rolled his eyes.

“You just wish I liked you as much as him.”

He laughed. “I don’t think it’s a coincidence we got married pretty much immediately after I got him.”

Evie gave Lotus a firm pat on the neck as she dragged herself into the saddle. The dracolisk made a happy rumbling sound—Rosco wasn’t the only creature who’d been in need of a good journey.

“Let’s go help your boyfriend,” she said, and took off before Cullen could respond through his embarrassed coughing.

They set a brisk pace, not galloping the whole way, but definitely not pausing to take in the scenery. They made camp four times before reaching the Storm Coast. Cullen would pitch the tent while Evie tied Flynt to a tree and built a fire. Rosco and the dracolisk were allowed to wander and hunt for themselves a bit. They never wandered far and could handle themselves.

Cullen didn’t say much the first night. His silence worried Evie. He got like that when he was worried, but she wished he would speak.

On the second night, while they sat by the fire, she came around behind him and started pulling off his armor.

“Evie, I’m not sure—”

“Hush, Cullen, I just wanted to rub your shoulders. You seem tense.”

“Oh, sorry love. I guess I am a little uptight.” He sighed and leaned back into her hands, letting her undress him down to his undershirt and rub her hands across his neck and shoulders. It was a small, intimate moment and they had shared many like it before. But it made Evie feel a little more secure. He was his and she was hers. Nothing would change that, not Alistair or quests to find the Hero of Ferelden. She found she didn’t necessarily mind sharing him—she only worried that she would be replaced. She had never loved someone before like she loved Cullen, and she didn’t want to lose that.

They were laying in their tent the next night when she built up courage to ask him, “What is Alistair like?”

He looked surprised by the question. “You’ve met him.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “I’ve met him as the Inquisitor meeting a Warden. We were trying to stop Corypheus; it was business.”

“I didn’t get to talk to him much at Skyhold, either,” he pointed out.

“But you talked about more than business,” she said with a sly smile.

Cullen sighed. “Alistair is… I guess the first word that comes to mind is something like lonely.” He paused. “He likes to joke, and laugh, but most of his life was being tossed between people he didn’t think wanted him. I chose to join the templars; Alistair was sent there because the wife of the man raising him didn’t like him.”

“Why?” She found herself a little moved by the story of a sad little boy looking for a home.

“It was well-known he was a bastard, but this woman was convinced he was her husband’s son.”

“Was he?”

Cullen cocked an eyebrow at her. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Alistair is the bastard prince of Ferelden. He could have been King if he’d wanted to.”

“He didn’t want to?” Evie, having been raised by nobles, couldn’t really imagine someone turning down the chance to rise in social station.

“Alistair has never been a huge fan of leadership.”

“Were you drawn to him because he was lonely?”

“I mean, I never thought of it like that, but I suppose it’s true in a way. He seemed like he needed someone to take care of him, and I was missing my family. It worked out.” He rolled over and curled his face into her shoulder. “Can we continue this tomorrow, pet?”

Evie chuckled. “We should get to sleep.”

By the next night, she knew exactly what she wanted to ask about. She just wasn’t sure how she would feel about the answers, or whether Cullen would give them.

She felt nervousness building in her chest as she went through the usual motions: tie up the horse, let Rosco and Lotus run, light a fire. It was her turn to be quiet as they sat next to the fire and ate their supper.

“Evie, is everything alright?”

Her head snapped up. “Hm? Oh, yes, of course.”

He looked like he didn’t quite believe her, but shrugged. He probably assumed she would talk in her own time. She always did. Cullen had learned not to pressure her into talking about things like that; before the Inquisition, she had never had anyone to talk to. She was supposed to be a perfect noble’s daughter who would marry a perfect noble’s son and have perfect noble babies. She had not come to Haven expecting to meet someone like Cullen, or make friends like Sera and Dorian and Varric.

That said, he was the one who suggested they go to the tent and settle down for the night. Once they were laying comfortably, he pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. She relaxed listening to his heartbeat.

Finally, she murmured into his chest, “Cullen, I was wondering… I mean I wanted to ask you…”

“My love, you can ask me anything. What’s bothering you?”

“IwantedtoaskaboutyouandAlistairduringtraining,” she finally said, slurring the sentence into one long word so it took Cullen a moment to decode her meaning.

“During training? I’m not sure what you mean?”

She sighed and sat up. “I mean, I wanted to know when you became, um, more than friends.”

“Oh, I see. Is this what you’ve been upset over?”

“Yes? I mean, I was curious, but I was worried you wouldn’t answer.” She neglected to mention that she was a little afraid of what he would say.

“I promised you I would answer whatever you wanted to know. I don’t want to hide anything from you, pet.” He sighed and looked at the roof of his tent as he thought. “Well, it’s kind of hard to pinpoint feelings-wise. He’d already been there four years when I showed up, so I guess he took me under his wing in a way.”

“You said earlier that you took care of him, though.”

“True enough, after I had any idea what I was doing as a templar recruit. He’s a year older but I was always the one who took charge. I was a model student and he was, well, he was Alistair.”

“Did you make the first move, then?”

“I don’t think so. Alistair always like the joke and flirt. Things like how he couldn’t believe the girls weren’t all over me, because he was damn close to kissing me himself. I’m not sure how it is in Ostwick, but such comments were considered a little untoward in Ferelden, if not actively discouraged. Well, besides the Chantry’s insistence that sex would result in you getting struck by lightning, regardless of who you did it with.”

Evie giggled. “He seems funny.”

Cullen smiled. “He certainly likes the think so. I think he was probably almost seventeen when the jokes became more than that. I think I had a crush on him for maybe a year or so before that. Like I said, it’s hard to pinpoint.”

“Well, what happened after that?”

“I had sprained my ankle training. Nothing serious, but I was out of commission for a few days, so I stayed in the bunk room. It was always empty during the day, but Alistair came to see me while the rest of the trainees got a water break. He walked in and with the stupidest smirk on his face said something like “Want me to kiss it all better, Cullen?” and without even thinking I said “You can kiss something alright.” He was pretty taken aback, I think. I didn’t usually flirt back. Was never sure how to.

“Anyway, so his jaw kind of drops and he asks me what I said. I kind of murmured that it was nothing, but the shithead could never let anything go so he says, “I’m pretty sure you asked me to kiss you.” At this point, I thought what the hell and kind of ask him so what if I did? And then he kissed me.”

“Is that as far as it went?”

“Eh, well, then at least.”

Evie raised an eyebrow, sort of desperate for more information now. She hadn’t thought listening to her husband’s story of another lover would be so intriguing.

Cullen sighed. “He had to go back to practice, so we didn’t have a chance to discuss it. He dragged me to the weapons room after dinner. The weapons master had left for the day and training was done, so it was empty.

‘“Want to tell me what happened earlier?” he asked.

“‘I think it’s pretty clear we kissed, Alistair.” I was a stupid sixteen-year-old kid and I was cocky because the boy I liked kissed me.

“‘Did… did you want me to?” I think he was scared he pushed himself on me. I’m not sure he really thought someone would care for him back. So, I just pointed out I kissed him back.” Cullen paused and coughed before murmuring, “And then I kind of shoved him up against the wall.”

“Cullen!” Evie shrieked, laughing. She wasn’t exactly surprised; she had learned ages ago that he might not be the best at taking the lead during courtship, but he liked to be in charge for intimate moments. Still, it was not a turn she had expected the story to take.

Cullen laughed. “I think I surprised myself, too, but Alistair was blown away. I remember he kind of froze before actually leaning into it. And then we just kind of kept kissing in the weapons room for a while.

“Eventually, I pulled away, as much as I hated to. I told him we should talk about what was happening.

“‘I think I’m dreaming,” he said, and we sat on the floor. “It wouldn’t be the first time I dreamt something like this.” We talked for a while before deciding to keep things quiet, but we wanted to be together. And that was that.”

“That’s it?”

“Pretty much. We spent the next two years sneaking around, pulling midnight trysts, and just being in love.”

“How’d it end?”

Cullen sighed. “Badly. He got picked to join the Wardens, and I was… angry. He said he wanted to go somewhere he was wanted. I told him he was wanted with me. He pulled me into him, said he’d always love me but he was going. I shoved him off of me, called him a rat bastard, and that was the last I saw of him until Kinloch. You know the rest.”

Evie took a few moments to process everything. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t sweeping declarations of love and abandonment. She wasn’t sure if she felt better or worse about giving leave to Cullen and Alistair to explore. On the one hand, they clearly had feeling that neither of them had let go. It obviously made Cullen happy. But it was those same feelings that filled her with unease: would Alistair replace her? Would she be alone again? She swallowed these feelings, unwilling to admit even to Cullen that she was afraid.

“Did you ever do anything besides kiss?” she asked.

“Not for a year or so after that, but yes. Alistair was my first in a lot of things.” He looked at her face, searching for a sign of discomfort or sadness. She must have looked a little upset—Cullen was her first for many things—and he kissed her gently. “Pet, nothing that happened between us means I love you any less. You are my wife. You have me forever.”

The words mostly settled her mind, but she still found herself wondering if things that were yet to happen between the two men would change things between her and Cullen.

“I love you, Cullen. More than anything.”

“And I love you exactly as much.”

With that, and with doubts still on her mind, they settled in to sleep.

They arrived in the Storm Coast the next day. Alistair’s letter had also contained a map indicating where on the Storm Coast he would be found, not far from one of the old Inquisition camps. Another three hours ride, maybe, being careful of the jagged coastline. Evie hoped they could rest for a couple days before continuing on to wherever Alistair was leading them. They had made it in five days, after all, when Alistair had given them seven. She felt ragged and in need of a bath, maybe a glass of wine or two.

It was actually about two and a half hours later when they spotted a tent on the coastline bearing the Wardens’ sigil. Cullen tapped Flynt with his heels, urging him on faster. Rosco sprinted behind him. Evelyn quickly picked up her own pace, trailing just behind Cullen. There was no one sitting in the small camp when they reached it. The fire was out, and there were remains of meals strewn about.

They were about to sit and wait for Alistair to return, when a faint snore came from the tent.

Cullen sighed. “The same lazy arse, I see.” He pulled open the flaps of the tent and dragged out the pile of linens serving as a bed. Alistair flailed as he was dragged into the sunlight, hand moving to his hip to find a sword that wasn’t there.

“What? Who?” Alistair was asking half-formed questions his sleepy haze. Cullen squatted down next to him and put a hand on his face.

“Rise and shine, Alistair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! I really loved writing it and I'm excited to continue with this story.  
Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen, Alistair, and Evie begin the search for Genora. Cullen and Alistair get time to "reconnect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I am unreliable and do school and work full-time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

“Cullen?” Alistair, still waking up, appeared to be having trouble understanding what was going on. Cullen grinned.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t come?”

“I mean, I wasn’t sure.” His eyes flicked to Evie for a moment. “And I definitely wasn’t expecting a party of two.”

Before Cullen could respond, Evie had stepped forward. Her smile seemed genuine enough, but when she spoke, it reminded Cullen of how she talked to the dignitaries who came to see the Inquisitor: cheerful, commanding, and a little distant. There was something else in her voice that he couldn’t quite place, almost like surprise.

“Honestly, I didn’t trust you two nugheads to get the job done.”

Alistair laughed a little. “Nice to see you, Inquisitor.”

“Evelyn, please.”

Cullen stood up and looked down at Alistair. “Need a hand getting up?”

“I, uh, would, but… I’m not wearing much under here.”

Cullen groaned. “You’re not telling me you still sleep in your smallclothes, Alistair.”

“It’s comfortable!”

“You’re sleeping outdoors! Go dress yourself before you scandalize my wife.”

“Scandalize or steal her away with my rugged good looks?” He shot a wink at Evie, who laughed.

“I don’t know what you remember,” she said, “but Cullen’s got enough rugged good looks to satisfy every Orlesian noble, right dear?”

Cullen grimaced. Ever since that damn ball at the Winter Palace, he had gotten frequent letters containing lewd paintings or propositions. He had been offered more than one position as an official concubine.

“See, I remember him being a bit more… lithe. Less broad in the shoulders.”

“Just go put clothes on, Alistair.” He felt oddly exposed, having the two of them speak like this. It felt like the past colliding with the future and he was becoming overwhelmed. Still, part of him was ecstatic that they seemed to be getting along.

Alistair did his best to wrap the linens around himself as he returned the tent. While he readied himself—Cullen could hear him digging through his bags—Cullen turned toward Evie, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I’m alright,” she said with a smile. She did look more at ease than she had been before. “Really.”

He smiled back at her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He could feel her rising onto her tip-toes, and she pulled his lip between her teeth. He groaned; Maker, she felt good in his arms. His hands were making their way up to her hair when he heard a cough from behind them. Alistair had finished changing.

“I hate people in love,” he groaned.

“You’re just lonely,” Evie said, sticking her tongue out at him. Cullen suppressed a laugh.

“The entire reason we’re here is to find your wife,” Cullen said.

Alistair shrugged. “I hate people in love when none of the people are me.”

Cullen hesitated. “I mean… well, that is to say…” He trailed off, looking at Evie.

Alistair smiled. “I know what you mean, Cullen.” He walked closer to Cullen, pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I was just teasing.”

Cullen melted a bit at the feel of Alistair’s lips on his skin and placed his hand on the other man’s cheek. He risked a glance at Evie, to find her watching intently. She did not seem upset so much as confused, and maybe curious? Alistair kissed Cullen quickly on the lips before bounding over to Evelyn.

“My lady,” he said, kneeling in the sand and pressing a kiss to her hand. “How could I ignore so fine a beauty as this?”

Evie did something Cullen had only rarely seen her do before: she blushed.

“Please,” she laughed. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“You wound me, Lady Inquisitor!” Alistair pressed a dramatic hand into his chest. “I only meant to compliment the second loveliest women I have ever seen.”

Evie raised an eyebrow. “The first being your wife?”

Alistair grinned. “Of course, but only by a bit.” He stood and brushed the sand off his legs.

“On a more serious note, Alistair,” Cullen said, using the opportunity to segue into the reason they were there. “Do you have a plan?”

“Yes, actually. We need to visit the local brothel.”

Evie had never actually been in a brothel. She knew of them, obviously, and knew many people who had been in one. She had even met a whore or two that wandered Skyhold at the height of the Inquisition. But the brothel was a new experience for her.

At first, she had thought Alistair was making another joke, but he insisted it was the place to go. Apparently, brothels were generally teeming with information—and even if no one could tell them where she went, the Warden had never been shy about satisfying her urges. If there was anywhere to start looking for Genora, it was there.

Cullen kept a hand on the small of Evie’s back, half possessive and half protective. One client at the brothel had looked her up and down like a piece of meat, and Evie had wanted to reach for her daggers. Cullen had looked at the man, though, and scoured. No one had bothered them after that.

The proprietor of the brothel was a grizzled woman, probably in her 40s or 50s. She looked at the trio with a grimace.

“I’ve already seen you terrorize my patrons,” she said with a look at Cullen, “so I doubt you’re here to purchase our services.”

Before Cullen could respond, Alistair stepped to the front and grinned disarmingly at the woman. “I apologize for my friend. He’s a little over-protective. I was actually wondering if you had seen my wife visiting your establishment.”

“I don’t have time for jealous husbands, handsome, but I can surely set you up for some revenge.”

“Oh, it’s nothing like that! Whatever she did here was her business. But she’s missing and that is my business, so I need you to tell me if you saw her.”

The woman grunted. “What does she look like?”

“Thin, short black hair, dark blue eyes. Shorter than me, but maybe a little taller than you. She was probably wearing some leather armor. She’s called Genora.” There was a certain wistfulness in his voice when he talked about her, and Evie could tell how much he missed her.

“Yeah, I think she was here about a month ago. Spent the night with Jemma, if I remember correctly. You could try asking her, but I’ll have to charge you for her time.”

Alistair sighed and handed her forty silver. “This will suffice?”

“Perfectly. Jemma is the blonde is the back corner. Huge tits, can’t miss her.”

The three of them walked toward the woman indicated. She was pretty, if not really Evie’s type. She sort of had a similar body type to Evie: wide hips, thick thighs, large breasts.

She looked nervous. “All three of you, sir?”

Alistair shook his head. “It’s not like that. I heard you spent a night with my wife—”

“Sir, I can’t be blamed if—”

“No, it’s nothing like that! She is free to do as she pleases. I am just trying to find out where she went.” Evie was fascinated by the way he spoke, gently but directly. Something about it made Evie sure she would spill any secrets he asked her for, if he asked her like that. She glanced at Cullen, who was also watching Alistair intently. There had not been a reason for either of them to step in yet.

“Oh. I’m sorry for speaking over you, but you would hardly be the first jealous spouse to come here to start a row.”

“I can imagine. If we can get back to my wife: her name is Genora. Short, short black hair.”

“Yes, sir, she was in here about a month ago. Very kind, tipped me two sovereigns. Asked me if I was happy with what I did.” Evie wondered how many people had ever bothered to ask her that.

Alistair smiled a little. “That certainly sounds like her. Did she happen to say where she was going next?”

“Some important quest she was on was taking her north, if I remember correctly.”

“North? North where?”

“Not rightly sure, but I remember she was trying to decide if she wanted to leave here by boat or go on land. Said she could cut through Orlais.”

“Do you know what she decided?”

“Not for sure, but I think she bought herself a horse in town.”

“Thank you, Jemma. Your help has been appreciated.” Alistair pressed a sovereign into her palm, then walked briskly back toward the door to the brothel. Evie and Sullen followed.

It was perhaps just past noon, and the light was almost blinding after the dim of the brothel. They walked over to where the mounts had been tied; Alistair had not brought a horse to the Storm Coast, so he had ridden Lotus (reluctantly, on both accounts) while Evie and Cullen shared Flynt.

“We have a problem,” Alistair said. Cullen began untying the mounts. “If we keep following behind her, she will stay ahead of us. We could sail across the Waking Sea, but then we don’t have a path to follow and we’re not sure where she went.”

“I think she wanted to go to Tevinter,” Evie said. She had been thinking about possible routes while Jemma had been talking.

“Tevinter?” Cullen asked. “Why would she want to go there?”

Alistair sighed. “The origin of the Blight. She must imagine there is something there to help cure us of it.”

“Exactly,” Evie said, “And it’s north and connected to Orlais. It makes the most sense.”

“Still leaves us a problem,” Alistair said. “Do we cross the sea, up through the Free Marches and Nevarra? Or follow her across Orlais?”

“I think we should follow her,” Evie said. “She went that way for a reason, and I have working political relations with Orlais. It will be simple for us to cross there.”

“Going by water my be faster,” Cullen countered. “And Josephine could easily enough work something out with Nevarra. And Varric is in the Free Marches.”

Evie shot him a look. “It’s your choice, Alistair. We’ll follow your lead.”

Alistair sighed. “I’ve never been very good at leading,” he said. “Give me the night to think on it. Whichever way we go, we’ll depart in the morning.”

“In that case, I am going to a tavern to take a hot bath,” Evie said, mounting Lotus. “I will bring back a bottle of wine or two for the journey.”

“I’m going back to camp,” Alistair said. “Cullen?”

Looking hesitantly at Evie, Cullen said, “I’ll also return to camp.”

Evie nodded her approval. He kissed her goodbye, and then the group parted ways.

The walk back to his camp was short and more awkward than Alistair had been anticipating. The two men had decided to give the horse a rest—at least, that was the reasoning they gave for not riding together. While they walked near enough to rub shoulders, they did not speak or touch more than a grazed hand here or there.

“So, what does the Inquisition do, now that you’ve been forcibly downsized?” Alistair asked. He almost wanted to apologize; Teagan was kind of his uncle after all.

“Quite a bit, actually. I still get a handful or ex-templars looking for somewhere to call home and some regions are still having demon problems even though the rift is closed,” Cullen said. “We keep busy.”

“And neither you nor the Inquisitor—Evelyn—will be missed while on this adventure with me?”

Cullen shrugged. “We’ve left people in charge.” He turned his gaze very intently on Flynt before continuing. “I wanted to be here with you, Alistair.”

Alistair’s cheeks warmed. “I’m not sure I could do this without you.” He rested a hand on Cullen’s arm. “And I’ve missed you.”

Cullen turned to face him, and Alistair could see he was red all the way to his ears. “Alistair…”

“Yes?”

And then Alistair was pressed up against a tree, Cullen’s lips on his and hands in his hair. He moaned, brought his arms up to wrap around Cullen’s shoulders. Every part of him felt warm and desperate. It had been too long since he had touched someone or been touched, and even longer since it was Cullen. His hips seemed to move of their own accord, grinding into Cullen’s thigh.

“Fuck,” Cullen groaned in response. His lips trailed down Alistair’s neck, sucking and biting lightly. He took Alistair’s hands from behind his neck and pinned them above Alistair’s head with one of his own. A wave of heat rushed through Alistair as he weakly strained against Cullen’s hold.

“Cullen,” he whispered.

“I’ve got you where I want you now,” Cullen growled. His other hand was trailing down Alistair’s body, stopping to rub his nipple or stroke his hip. Alistair jerked, gasped, when Cullen’s hand reached his cock. It was painfully hard, restricted only by the leather of his trousers.

As hard as it was to think, Alistair paused. “Cullen, wait.”

Cullen’s hand stopped caressing, and the grip holding Alistair’s wrists loosened, letting them drop to his side. Neither spoke for a moment as they returned to their senses. Alistair was relieved to see that Flynt was still standing patiently where they had left him.

“I’m sorry,” Cullen said.

Alistair laughed incredulously. “What for?”

“For getting carried away. I mean, we should have talked more first and—”

Alistair kissed Cullen once, more gently this time. “I didn’t want you to stop, Cullen. I just didn’t want to be caught with my trousers on the ground in the forest.”

“Truly? You didn’t mind the way I touched you?” Cullen coughed nervously. “Er, pinned you?”

“Not even a little,” Alistair said, laughing. “I promise you Genora has been far rougher.”

Cullen smiled a little before looking serious again. “I don’t want to presume but if you—I mean if we—” He paused and took a deep breath. “If this is the direction we’re going, we need to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

“I see,” Alistair said. “You want to establish a safeword. At least, that’s what Genora calls it.”

“Yes, precisely.”

Alistair mused for a second. “I like ‘Chantry.’”

“Chantry?”

“I mean, I can’t think of anything less sexy.”

Cullen snorted. “I suppose that’s fair. Chantry it is, then.”

Alistair cupped Cullen’s face in his hands, stroked his lips with his thumb. “Is Evie okay with this?” As much as he wanted Cullen, he wanted more to respect his boundaries. Alistair knew this relationship could only work predicated on the understanding and comfort of all parties.

Cullen smiled. “We are allowed to do whatever pleases us. She just wants to be informed.”

“Then, if you don’t mind, I would very much like to return to camp.”

They rode the horse the rest of the way, Alistair behind Cullen with his arms around the other man’s waist. He wondered if Cullen could feel that his dick was half hard just from being this close to him. Maker, he felt like a schoolboy.

As they rode, he found his hands wandering up and down Cullen’s torso, feeling the hard lines of his stomach. He dipped down, fingers teasing the edge of his waistline. Cullen’s breath quickened and Alistair felt him buck his hips slightly. They only needed to reach camp, and then Alistair could please him as much as they liked.

Once they finally reached camp, there was no time wasted. Cullen dismounted and quickly tied Flynt to a tree before turning and pulling Alistair into his arms. This kiss was even harder and more aggressive than the first.

“Tent, now,” Cullen growled.

Alistair didn’t have to be told twice. He almost ripped the buttons on Cullen’s trousers as he opened them desperately, pulling them down to Cullen’s knees. Alistair was kneeling, Cullen’s hard cock inches from his face.

“Do you want to taste it?” Cullen asked.

“Please.”

Cullen put a hand behind Alistair’s head and gently guided Alistair’s open mouth to his member. He moaned immediately, his hand tightening to get a grip on Alistair’s hair.

“Fuck, that’s good.”

Alistair focused on taking as much of Cullen into his mouth as he could. Like most of Cullen, the taste was changed but so familiar to him. Each bob of his head brought more of Cullen into him, his tongue gliding on the head as he sucked. Cullen was thrusting into his mouth now, pulling his hair to direct his movements.

Then suddenly, Cullen pulled away completely.

“Cullen—”

Cullen pulled Alistair’s hair once, hard. “You will call me sir, sweetling, or you’ll regret it.”

Alistair moaned and nodded eagerly.

“Good boy,” Cullen replied, smiling. “I just didn’t want to finish just yet when there’s so much left to explore.”

The praise sent a tremor running through Alistair’s body. He stroked his cock through his trousers once, desperate for relief.

“Do you want me to touch you, Alistair?” Cullen asked, pulling him to his feet.

“Maker, yes sir. Please.”

Cullen removed Alistair’s pants much more methodically than Alistair had Cullen’s. His movements were quick but measured, slow enough to tease but too quickly to complain. Soon enough, his hand was wrapped around Alistair’s cock. He wondered distantly when the last time Cullen had been with a man was—had there been one since him? It was hard to keep that thought, or any really, once Cullen’s hand began pumping around him. The other man’s lips pressed against his neck, sucking and licking tenderly.

“Maker, yes,” he moaned. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to be back soon


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Evie returns from the tavern to find Cullen and Alistair asleep in post-orgasmic bliss, she experiences some unexpected feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I don't want to get your hopes up for a consistent posting schedule, but I'm thinking of writing a few chapters in advance to try and have some for the upcoming weeks. Who knows when life will take over again or writer's block will set it? Apologies for formatting inconsistencies; I'm still getting the hang of AO3.

A hot bath was exactly what Evie needed. She was coated in grime from the journey; her muscles ached. The tub was smaller than the one she had at Skyhold, and she had to pull her knees into her chest to fit. It was better than nothing, though, and she had no complaints.

True to her word, she bought two bottles of wine from the tavernkeeper on her way out. It wasn’t great wine, but it would do them good on a long and stressful journey.

“And this,” the tavernkeeper said, slipping another small bottle into Evie’s pouch, “is something extra for the Inquisitor.”

“Thank you, but that’s alright.”

“I wouldn’t have a business still if not for the Inquisition. The trouble may be passed, but I remember.”

Evie bowed her head in thanks and left hurriedly. She had never quite gotten used to the perks of being the Inquisitor. Sometimes it felt like everyone was staring at her, even two years after Corypheus’s defeat. It was worse around the nobles, and the _worst_ in Orlais, but now and again she received small favors from townsfolk as well.

She reached into her pouch to find that the small bottle contained West Hill Brandy, a popular liquor and of much better quality than what she had bought. She shook her head, hoping it wouldn’t hurt the tavern’s profits to lose it, and put it back.

Lotus was tied outside. She had paid a reasonably large sum to have Lotus scrubbed, twice as much as the cost for horses, and the dracolisk was sparkling. She looked a little grumpy, and Evie rubbed her neck.

“You look so pretty,” she cooed. “Pretty, pretty girl.” Lotus made a grumbling sound akin to a cat’s purr and stood still for Evie to mount.

Evie set an easy pace back to camp, not wanting to exhaust Lotus before their adventure began in earnest tomorrow. The Storm Coast was surprisingly peaceful with the rifts closed and the dragon dead. The waves made a calming rushing sound in the background that was easy to get lost in.

They were probably about halfway back to camp when she felt a gentle buzzing on her chest. With a grin, the put her hand around Dorian’s sending crystal, now strung on a chain so she could keep it with her always.

_Inquisitor? _the familiar voice sounded in her head. She had long ago told him to just call her by her name, but it had never stuck.

_Dorian! _It had been a week at least since Dorian had called last and she had missed talking to him. In all the world, he was her best friend. She loved all of her inner circle, of course, but Dorian was something of a kindred soul, rebelling as she was against the expectations of noble parents.

_There you are! It’s been far too long since we spoke. All I’ve had around me is bloodthirsty magisters. _

_ You must have been losing your mind_. Evie giggled, but there was truth in her words. Dorian seemed very alone back in Tevinter, with few people on his side. There was Maevaris, who was a steadfast friend in the Magisterium, but there was little time between them for idle gossip.

_My dear, you have no idea. There’s quite a scandal right now between…_ He began to tell her of the most recent Tevinter drama, intrigues of sex and blood magic. She listened intently, but without much personal connection.

_And Bull visited a few days ago, _Dorian was saying.

_Oh? I haven’t had a letter from him in a while. How is he?_

_Better after our rendezvous, _Dorian chuckled. _In all seriousness, it appears he and the Chargers have been quite busy as of late. He said an upcoming job was taking him out by Skyhold soon, though. _

Evie hesitated. _I’m… not at Skyhold actually. Cullen and I went on a bit of an adventure. _

She could almost hear him raise an eyebrow. _A romantic one? _

_ We’re with Alistair, actually. _

_ That doesn’t change the question, Inquisitor. _

_ Dorian!_ she shouted indignantly. She had not really considered anything ever happening with the three of them.

_Are you saying you’re not curious? _

Evie was blushing furiously. _No! I mean… I love Cullen, and Alistair is already seeing Cullen plus his wife and—_

_ Just make the most of it, Inquisitor. I’ve no doubt Alistair would be interested. _

Evie was desperate to change the subject. _Our adventure might bring us to Tevinter, actually. _

_ Really? What in Thedas could have you lot wandering up here? _

Evie shook her head despite knowing he could not see her. _I can’t tell you Dorian. It’s not my secret. _

Dorian didn’t push further and the conversation drifted elsewhere. It wasn’t much longer before they were forced to say goodbye as she reached the camp on the beach. The sun had begun to set, casting everything in a reddish glow. She dismounted, allowing Lotus to wander off; Rosco was already nowhere to be seen and Flint was tied to a post. They boys also seemed absent. She peeked in the tent to see the two of them sleeping soundly. She crawled in, careful not to disturb them. She only wanted to remove her boots and rest a little.

That’s when she noticed they were both naked, Alistair’s body draped across Cullen’s. The tent smelled of sweat and sex and both of their hair was mussed. She noted with some surprise that she wasn’t upset or jealous. Instead, as her eyes scanned the bodies of both boys—Cullen, familiar and beautiful, and Alistair, brand new and intriguing—she felt a heat growing in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes traced them, wandering from hair to lips to bellies to cocks. Alistair’s was thinner than Cullen’s, but longer. She wanted to—she didn’t know what she wanted. She was shocked into stillness by her own reaction.

Alistair grunted slightly and opened his eyes. “Inquisitor, you’re back. I—” Alistair seemed to remember he was naked and curled up with her husband. “Oh, um, anyway… See something you like?” Alistair chuckled awkwardly. Evelyn did not respond, still frozen. “Inquisitor, is everything alright? Cullen said you were okay with everything and…”

Seeing Alistair’s panic spurred Evie into action. She placed a finger gently on Alistair’s lips, silencing him. His cock twitched and she pretended not to see it. “I’m not upset, Alistair, and I apologize for scaring you. I’m… not entirely sure what I’m feeling, but it’s not anything bad.” Part of her wanted to shove her words back in her mouth. She had no idea what she was doing—would he think she was flirting? Was she flirting? The heat in her belly lingered and she was acutely aware of where her finger touched his lips.

“Well,” Alistair said, not daring to move her hand from his mouth. “‘Not bad” is something I suppose.”

Evie backed away from him. “I suppose I’ll let you get dressed. Do wake Cullen for me, please.” She left the tent as quickly as she could without it looking like she was running away.

Alistair’s breath was quick. He didn’t remember falling asleep, really. He remembered getting back to the tent, remembered Cullen stroking his cock, laying him down. He remembered cuddling in a post-orgasmic haze, and then not much at all. While of course the Inquisitor would have been told what happened while she was gone, he had not imagined her walking in on them still naked.

Further, he had not imagined the redness of her cheeks, the intensity of her eyes on him. Her touch on his lips as she shushed his panic. He made a silent prayer to the Maker that she had not noticed how that aroused him. He had meant what he said, the Inquisitor was a gorgeous woman. He had imagined her joining him and Cullen in bed more than once, maybe even Genora, too. But from what Cullen had said, she was so nervous about the whole thing already, and he didn’t want to scare her.

“Cullen,” he said softly, nudging the man under him. “Wake up!”

Cullen moaned. “Leave me be, sweetling.”

Alistair hit him with a pillow. “Now, please!”

Cullen sat up. “What in Thedas was that for?” He must have noticed how panicked Alistair looked. “Is everything alright?”

Alistair quickly reiterated what had happened since he woke up.

Cullen looked pensive, but not upset. “What did she say again?”

Alistair sighed. “That she didn’t know how she felt but it wasn’t bad.”

Cullen nodded. “I’ll go talk to her. You get dressed and we’ll come get you in a moment.”

“Cullen, I’m worried.”

“It’s alright, Alistair.” Cullen kissed him swiftly on the lips before pulling on his own clothes. Alistair’s eyes followed him out of the tent, and Alistair slowly rose to get dressed.

Cullen knew Evie, inside and out. He knew without her saying that she was afraid of Alistair, that she was afraid of not being good enough. He had held her more than once as she cried about how afraid she was of disappointing everyone, and he knew how little she truly thought of herself. He had told her a million times that he loved her, wanted her, that nothing would change that, but part of him still feared that when faced with the reality of him and Alistair, she would be devastated.

He had not expected this.

Evie had started a fire since she left the tent and was staring intently into it. She had taken her hair down and it swayed gently at her waist.

He coughed to get her attention. “Pet, I believe we need to talk.”

She smiled at him, and it was genuine, if a little tight. “I’m alright, Cullen.” She scooted over, inviting him to sit next to her. He did, and she rested against his shoulder.

“I heard from Alistair that you walked in on us.” Despite what he had told Alistair, Cullen was nervous too. There was so much joy in being with Alistair again, but he would never do anything that would hurt his wife.

“I did.”

“He said you weren’t upset.”

“I wasn’t.”

Cullen sighed and stroked Evie’s hair. “I need you to talk to me, Evie. You can’t shut me out about this.”

Evie looked at him. Her face was pink, though he wasn’t sure if it was a blush or from the heat of the fire.

Evie hesitated. “I don’t want to admit how I felt.”

“So you _were_ upset, then?”

“No. I was… excited.”

Cullen coughed a bit. “Not the word I was expecting, actually. “Excited,” huh?”

“Yes. I was excited seeing the two of you.” She gulped. “Seeing him.”

Cullen grinned and Evie frowned.

“Why are you smiling? I thought you’d be angry!”

“Why in the world would I be angry?”

“I’m your wife! And he’s, well, whatever he is to you. Aren’t you, I don’t know, jealous?”

Cullen laughed. “Pet, if anything I’m… “excited” at the idea of you being aroused by us.” It was true; he could feel his pants growing a little tight at the notion. He could imagine her lips wrapped around his cock, Alistair’s hands in his hair… But now was not the time for such imaginings.

Evie smiled and nudged him with her hip. “You’re ridiculous, Cullen.”

He pulled her onto his lap. “Ridiculous, hmm?” He twined his hand in her hair, tugging lightly. “I think you know better than to talk to me like that, pet.”

She giggled. “What are you gonna do about it?” He used the grip on her hair to pull her mouth to his. Something about touching her so soon after touching Alistair made him feel hot all over, like he had been working in the sun all day. Maker, he wanted her, and would take her here on the beach if need be.

But she pulled away from the kiss and off his lap. “You should go get Alistair.”

Cullen sighed, but of course she was right. Something like this needed to be discussed, and sooner rather than later.

Alistair was waiting patiently in the tent. “I heard you laughing and figured I was safe,” he said, “but, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Cullen helped Alistair to his feet. “Appreciated, and I think Evie would have been overwhelmed if we both had gone to talk to her at first. But this is something involving the three of us.”

The two men returned to the campfire and Evie turned to smile at them.

“Come, Alistair, sit,” she said. He made his way across the campfire from where she sat, looking slightly bashful and avoiding Evie’s gaze. Cullen took his spot back next to Evie.

“Are we good then?” Alistair asked.

Cullen laughed. “We’re fine! In fact—” he paused, looking at Evie for confirmation that he could share what they discussed. She blushed but nodded. “In fact, Evelyn says she was “excited” upon discovering us.”

Alistair’s head jerked up. “She what?” His confusion was quickly replaced by laughter. “So you _did_ see something you liked, eh Inquisitor?”

Evie buried her face in her hands while Cullen and Alistair laughed. “I’m doomed,” she said, voice muffled. The boys only laughed harder.

Once the laugher died, Alistair asked, “What does this mean going forward? For the three of us, I mean.”

Cullen looked at Evie; this was for her to answer. She looked pensive and didn’t speak for a little while.

“I don’t know,” she said finally. “I wasn’t expecting these… feelings and I don’t know what to do with them. To be honest, Alistair, I’ve heard enough about you that I feel like I know you better than I do. I’m certainly not ruling anything out, but… let’s take this a day at a time.”

Alistair nodded. “I feel much the same way about you, Inquisitor. Let us just see where this takes us, then.”

Evie nodded. “One thing though—you can call me Evie, if you’d like.”

“Evie, then.”

Cullen felt a calm contentment spreading through him. Part of him had hoped this might happen, but he had had no expectations. Still, though, with Evie beside him and the feel of Alistair fresh on his skin, he had never been more excited to see what the future held.

Tomorrow, they would head out to find Genora, wherever she went. Alistair would follow her off the edge of the map, and Cullen would follow beside. For now, though, he felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Fun to see some development between Evie and Alistair this chapter, and I was happy to have Dorian make an appearance. I did my best to make the chapter interesting and sexy while also trying to make sure I was writing a good example of kink and ethical non-monogamy. Anyway! I'll see you soon, hopefully.


End file.
